


Always Catch You

by ItsyBitsyBatsySpider



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: :), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Callum and Rayla are cuties, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rayla needs some rest, Sharing a Bed, Wings, although i dont write romance stuff very often, fluffy wings, i would die for them, kind of, literally the sweetest and most tooth-rotting fluff ive ever written, so i hope this turned out okay, soft, the fluff potential with these two is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider/pseuds/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider
Summary: Rayla is used to being stoic and strong in the face of things.So when she has a nightmare that leaves her shaking, she can't help but feel a little stupid for being so distraught over it. But thankfully a certain Sky mage is there to understand and offer her some kindness.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 421





	Always Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> I AM LIVID AFTER S3!!!  
> WE WERE FED SO WELL YOU GUYS!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> Also this is my first fanfic in this fandom, and it was haunting me all day, so obviously i had to write it! I came up with it the SECOND after i finished watching the last episode!  
> I hope you all enjoy! And Im really glad to be able to contribute to this amazing fandom!

She was weightless.

Wind whipped past her ears while torrents tore through her hair and skin like invisible claws grasping at her body. The cold air stung her lungs, making them feel like they were burning from the inside out. Her breath sucked away left her gasping and fumbling for whatever air she could breathe in. But in the end it was fruitless. 

She tumbled through the air, her head whipping back and forth searching for anything or  _ anyone,  _ who would help. But there was nothing. Nothing but the empty golden sky above her, and nothing but the cold, grey stone waiting beneath her. 

She couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? The air was right there. All she had to do was inhale. Why couldn’t she inhale? 

The elf gazed upward, water gathering in her eyes and blurring her vision. She reached outward, vainly trying to catch onto the ropes of clouds surrounding her, but she found nothing, her hand only grasping empty nothingness. And in that moment she knew wasn’t going to be saved.

Nothing was coming to save her.

Nothing was coming to catch her. 

Nothing was there. 

A broken cry left her throat as she continued to plunge downwards, the wind knocking her around like a leaf on the open breeze, and as she watched the cold rock beside her rush past her face, it reminded her of the inevitable death that was coming her way. 

No one was coming to save her. 

Another sob escaped her and more tears filled her eyes, blinding her. 

No one was going to catch her. 

The powdered gold sky blurred. 

No one was there. 

The ground came quickly into view. 

No one was there. 

A scream suddenly tore through her throat and the elf jolted awake in bed. Her heart beating fast in her chest, thundering against her ribcage, and feeling as if the bones would crack beneath the strength of her heart. Rayla placed a hand against her chest, wincing at the pain throbbing inside of her, and gasped as she came to realize that it was nothing more than a dream. It was only a dream. A silly, meaningless, dream. Nothing more and nothing dangerous. What was there to be scared of? It was just a dream.

But Rayla felt something wet slide down her cheeks and when she went to wipe it off, her hands came away wet and glistening. Her breath painfully hitched and she stared at the tears that now hung from her fingers. 

A shaky breath left her, and she clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. 

She wiped her hand on her blanket, getting rid of the incessant tears, and without truly thinking about it she stood up from her spot on the ground and rushed out. Her blankets falling onto the stone ground of the Dragon Queen’s home, and leaving her bed cold in her wake. 

She had to move, had to leave. She needed  _ air. _

The elf stumbled through the lair, a vast contrast from her usually swift and steady footsteps, and she tried her best not to trip over anyone else who was also taking residency in the Queen’s lair. But her attempts were all for nothing when she tripped over a blanket, and nearly fell down onto the ground. 

A grunt left her lips as she regained her balance. And once she did and was satisfied that she didn’t wake anyone up, she continued on her way.

She needed to breathe. She needed air now! So why couldn’t she find it? 

The throbbing in her chest persistently pounded inside of her, refusing to go away and leave her in peace, even when she finally found the thing she was looking for. Her clumsy bare feet exited the mountain doorway and the elf found herself standing in the courtyard just before the entrance to the lair. 

The moon shined brightly above, and the stars glistened across the velvety indigo sky, which immediately soothed the elf. Although not by much. Her hands still shook and her chest still hurt, but at least now she could breathe again. The cool night air brushed against her flushed cheeks and Rayla felt the wind gently caress her hair, a strong difference from the claws that gripped her in her dreams. 

Rayla sighed weakly and went over to sit on a ledge, drawing up her legs close to her chest and burying her face in her knees. She could feel the threat of hot tears spilling over her cheeks as she struggled to keep her newfound breathing steady. 

Why on earth was she crying? 

It was just a stupid dream. A stupid, false dream that was wrong and dumb and stupid. There was no need to cry over it. It wasn’t real. It never happened. What the hell was going on? She was a Moonshadow elf for crying out loud! She shouldn’t be feeling so scared of such a silly dream. 

A broken sob escaped her, much to her disgust, and she couldn’t help the sudden onslaught of emotion that welled up inside of her. Begging to be released. And as much as Rayla fought it, a few unsolicited tears and quaking sobs managed to defy her. Filling the courtyard with her broken whimpers. 

The elf was so caught up in trying to stop herself from breaking, that she barely noticed the light footsteps that came up behind her. Hesitant and quiet and tentative. 

“Rayla?” she heard a hushed voice say, a voice she knew all too well. She whimpered as she tried to stifle the sobs, and much against to what her body was asking of her, straightened her shoulders and held her head up high. She didn’t say anything. In fear that if she spoke she would begin crying all over again. 

“Rayla, are you okay?” 

When she said nothing, she heard the quiet padding of footsteps and felt the presence of someone sit down next to her. She didn’t look. She knew who it was. 

“Will you please look at me?” Callum said. 

The girl’s heart ached and her hands trembled despite being clenched tightly. She felt a soft hand place itself on her shoulders and Rayla immediately shrugged it off, not even thinking about it. A flash of pain flew through her body and Rayla bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying again. A feeling of self-hatred rising within her. 

Why did she always do that! Why did she have to always push people away when she was hurting? They (Callum) were just trying to  _ comfort _ her, trying to make her  _ feel better _ , but everytime she was ever shown any kind of kindness or sympathy, she pushed it all away.

And she knew why she did it. 

It was because she didn’t want anyone to see how weak she was. She was a Moonshadow elf! They don’t show fear or weakness no matter what! No one should see her like this. She hated not being strong, because if she wasn’t strong, then what exactly was she? 

But why did she always push people away when she was hurting, when really all she ever wants in that moment is to be held and touched. To be comforted and told that no matter what, she’ll be fine. 

_ Why did she push that away!?  _

Because time and time again she’s been proven wrong, and she’s been shown that it’s okay to be weak in front of others. Callum was there for her when she was afraid and fearful and he was kind and understanding and compassionate! Which was completely the opposite of anything she had come to know. 

But there was always that small part of her that told her to hide it. The part that had been ingrained in her head ever since she was a kid, and was struggling so much to fight against. 

The elf glanced up from her downcast gaze and finally looked at Callum. His eyebrows were furrowed together in clear concern, his warm green eyes looking back at her lilac ones with a look that showed worry, and his hair sticking up in a wild mess. It was almost enough to make her laugh. 

Rayla assumed that she must have accidentally woken him up when she had left the sanctuary. 

The moon’s light shone down on him in a soft, pearly light, and the glow made him look so ethereal and beautiful in her eyes, it nearly made her lose what little breath she had left. His pale skin seemed to glow silver and the painted runes on his arms almost looked invisible, they faded so well into him. Almost like they were always meant to be there and had just now found their home. 

The sight was enough to make a small, tired smile ghost across her face. But just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. “I’m sorry,” she muttered quietly. “I didn’t mean to-” 

“No, no you’re okay.  _ I’m  _ sorry for not thinking-”

“No, it’s not your fault, it’s mine. I just-” Rayla breathed shakily, “I’m sorry, I-” she brought a hand up to her face, covering her eyes, and felt her expression morph into one of hopeless pain. The ache inside her chest thundered and Rayla couldn’t help the few tears that finally fell down her cheeks, making them glisten white in the moonlight.

Her shoulders shook from the force of the sobs and she could feel the warmth of tears slide down her face and fall into the open air below them. They would fall for hundreds of thousands of feet, before finally breaking against the ground. 

Rayla felt a soft yet steady hand on her shoulder, and let Callum turn her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, and Rayla did all she could to melt into it. Clutching onto the contact like a drowning man to a life preserver in the middle of the ocean. 

She burrowed her face in the crook of his neck and and curled up against him. 

Callum moved one of his hands, causing Rayla to stiffen for a just a moment at the lack of contact, but was put to rest when she felt him begin to stroke her hair. Untangling the knots in her bed-ridden silver locks and gently brushing the space between her horns. 

She cried into his shoulder and felt the resolve inside of her break. She wasn’t strong right now, and as much as that small part of her wanted to hide it, she knew she couldn’t hide it from Callum. 

So for what felt like a small eternity, Rayla left herself go and allowed herself for the first time in a long while to cry, the emotions of all the stress and fear and pain from these past few weeks really finally getting to her. And the entire time she held onto Callum like the drowning person she was, and he held onto her. Keeping her afloat in that wild, stormy sea of emotion. 

Her hands trembled, and her heart ached, and her head hurt, but when it was all over, when her sobs were reduced to nothing more than slight hiccups and shuddery breaths, she realized that she actually felt better. 

It was like it was all bottled up and now after so long, she finally emptied out the bottle. And it felt good. 

But she was still exhausted, her eyes cast downward in a heavy gaze and her shoulders shrinking in on herself. And the entire time, Callum had held and comforted her. Whispering reassuring nothings into the air around them and brushing her hair out of her face as she let herself go. He didn’t judge, didn’t say anything, and for all of the things in life that she was thankful for, Rayla was thankful for that. 

So only when the air was still and when the moon was high in the sky, did Callum finally break the stifling silence. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked quietly. Hesitancy and caution evident in his voice as he asked it. “Big feelings time?” he then said after a beat had passed, and even though she wasn’t looking at him, Rayla could clearly hear the smile in his voice. She scoffed lightly at his antics and shifted her head so that it was resting more comfortably on his shoulder. She was quiet for a moment, listening to the wind swirling around them and the faint beat of Callum’s heart. 

“It was just a nightmare.” she finally said. “It’s stupid.” 

Callum drew away from their embrace, and Rayla suddenly felt cold at the lack of his presence. And he looked at her with concern in his eyes. But Rayla was too busy noticing how beautifully they glittered in the starlight to fully fathom why he was so worried over a stupid nightmare. 

“You sure you’re okay? What happened?” a looked flashed over his face and then suddenly the concern vanished and it turned into stuttering shyness. “Uh-uh, I mean, unless you wa-want to talk about it that is! I don’t want to, you know, force you to talk about things you don’t wanna talk about it, and you know now that I think about it, maybe I should just shut up! Maybe that would be the best thing to do so I’m gon-” 

“Callum,” Rayla said, interrupting the boy in front of her. He immediately shut up and stared at her with those dopey-big eyes of his. A sad smile tugged at the corners of her lips and feeling brave, she pressed a quick peck to his cheek. His eyes were comically wide when she pulled away and he quickly shook off the shock he felt. Meanwhile the smile on Rayla’s face fell and she cast her gaze downward again, not able to bear looking into Callum’s sparkling eyes. She took a steadying breath, before finally opening her mouth to speak. 

“I was falling,” she whispered. The words hanging heavy in the air, almost feeling solid and real as she gathered the courage to finish her thought. “Nobody caught me.” 

And that was all it took for Callum to understand what she meant. She didn’t have to explain the details or the finer lines of the nightmare, he already knew. He raised his hand and cupped her face with it, his skin soft and gentle. 

“Hey,” he said. Rayla looked up to meet his eyes and she swore that she nearly melted from the sheer kindness in the look he gave her. “You’re okay. It was just a dream okay? I caught you, remember?” 

Rayla sniffled and nodded. The dream was stupid. It was false, it wasn’t real. He had caught her, and she was safe. She was alive and she was safe.

“I know it’s just, I don’t know why I’m crying over something so ridiculous and stupid. Why can’t I just get over it?” The elf asked, her voice cracking under the weight of speaking her thoughts. Callum gave her a sad smile, and enveloped her with his arms again, holding her tightly against himself and wishing with all of his heart that she would be able to understand the reassurance he wanted her to feel. 

He remembered that moment so very clearly. The moment where she threw herself off the cliff with no intention of surviving. And while she had bravely saved Zym, it was in that moment that Callum felt his heart plummet into the ground. Cold dread had washed over him, leaving him frozen and filling his veins as he watched the one person he loved disappear without a trace. No sign of her ever being there in the first place. 

He remembers running to the edge and screaming for her. Hoping beyond all hope that she had somehow found a way to hold onto the cliffside. But then he had seen nothing but golden clouds, and fear chilled him to the bone as he realized that Rayla wouldn’t make it out of this. 

But he would be damned to hell if he didn’t try to do anything to save her. He had just gotten her, and no way in this lifetime or another, was he going to let her go. 

He remembers throwing down his sketchbook, and the very clear image of the edge getting closer and closer. 

And then he remembers falling. The air being sucked from his lungs and his body falling so fast it felt weightless. The thin air burned his cheeks and his heart froze, skipping several beats, until he finally saw her. So much farther below him and looking so beautiful as she fell. She was always so beautiful. Her silver hair flying around her face, lilac eyes pinned on him emanating with both sorrow and acceptance, and her hand reaching out to him. 

He remembers chanting the words of the spell, and he remembers saying “I love you.” into the empty air. He remembers the feeling of the runes burning along his skin and he remembers so clearly the sensation of pins and needles piercing through his skin. 

And then he was flying. 

And he had caught her. She was safe. Flying far far away from the death that she had already accepted, and Callum planned on keeping her away from it for a very long time. All of eternity if he had the chance. 

He planted a kiss on her temple, long and thoughtful and grateful. Speaking volumes with his actions to make up for the words he didn’t know how to say. He felt her relax a bit in his embrace, but the cold fear and the shadows from her nightmares remained. He hated how he couldn’t whisk this all away. How she had to endure this and all he could do was watch, not able to protect her from her own fears.

And as he held her tighter, an idea came to mind. 

“Rayla,” he said, “It’s okay to be scared of what might have happened. It’s okay to still think about it.  _ I  _ actually have some nightmares about it still.” 

Rayla tensed up in his grasp. “You do?” 

Callum nodded. “Mhhmm. But my point being, is that it’s okay to have nightmares, because I want you to know that I’m here for you. I  _ caught  _ you, and I’m never going to let you fall again.” 

Rayla smiled, and for the first time that night, she felt warmth and hope settle inside her chest. The deep aching having subsided and leaving her feeling empty and tired, but much better than the heavy pain from earlier. 

Callum drew away slightly and pressed a light but tentative kiss to her lips. And she leaned into it, melting even further in his arms if that were possible. She tasted of moonberries and salt and smelled of pine trees and dust after rain. It was intoxicating to Callum, and he loved everything about it. 

They withdrew from each other and bumped their foreheads, resting against each other and just soaking up the presence of the other. Rayla still had tear streaks on her face and Callum thoughtfully reached up and began brushing them aside, his fingertips lightly grazing over the elven markings on her skin. 

His eyes glanced away for just a moment, and he briefly came back to reality to see just how close they were to the courtyards edge. And it was a very long fall from the top of the Dragon Queen’s home to the bottom of the mountain. A tight feeling wrapped around Callum’s chest and he looked back to Rayla who had noticed the averted gaze. 

“Hey uhm, not to ruin the moment or anything, but don’t you think we should move away from the ledge? It’s making me a little anxious.” 

Rayla lightly scoffed, shaking her head and leaning it against his shoulder. “Says the Sky mage who can fly.” 

“Well yeah, but come on. Who exactly wants to fall thousands of feet right now in the middle of the night? Not me. Actually I don’t think anyone does.” 

“Hmm, alright. Point taken.” she gave him a quick peck on the lips, loving the pleased look on his face afterwards, before she began to get up. 

But before she could walk back into the mountain, she felt Callum grab her hand. She turned around to face him and felt her breath hitch despite herself. He looked even more ethereal now that he was standing with the moon at his back. The soft silver glow seemed to surround him in a pearly aura and the sight of it was nothing short of breathtaking. Rayla briefly wondered who gave him the right to look so pretty. 

“Hold on a second. Would you wait out here real quick?” he asked. Rayla’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. 

“Why?” she asked warily.

“Just...just because, okay?” 

The elf crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically, feigning suspicion. “Okay. But I swear if you do anything funny I  _ will  _ push you off this mountain.” 

“Deal.” Callum said, a small smile making its way onto his lips as he began walking towards the entrance and leaving behind Rayla with nothing but the cool night wind and the stars to accompany her. She didn’t have to wait long though, seeing as how barely five minutes later Callum came back out with his pillow, a few blankets, and a sleeping mat. A blush crept its way across Rayla’s face and her eyes widened ever so slightly. Callum shouldered the blankets and held out the pillow for the elf to take. 

“Here.” he said. “Follow me.” he began to make his way across the bridge between the high rising spires before Rayla came back to her senses and jogged to catch up with him. She walked beside him, brushing his shoulder with hers, and glancing at him out of the corners of her eyes every few seconds. She couldn’t get enough of the moonlight on his face. 

Until finally they reached the place that Callum had deemed fit enough for them. It was the lower ridge from the pinnacle, just beyond the archway entrance, and the faint light from the stars and moon shone down on the ridge, lighting it up softly and making the golden marks glow. 

“Come on.” Callum said, Walking over to one of the boulders and placing down his sleeping mat on the ground in between. He set down the thick blankets and turned back to Rayla who was just staring. “What?” he asked. 

“N-nothing.” Rayla stuttered. “It’s just, I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting us to be camped out next to a boulder for the rest of the night.” 

Callum’s face fell a little at that and Rayla immediately felt awful. “Oh, okay.” the boy said. “Well we don’t have to sleep out here if you don’t want to, I just thought it’d be nice to sleep beneath the stars, and I don’t know, maybe the moon might make you feel better or whatever, I don’t really know much about Moon magic or that stuff. Or if this will even help but you know I just kinda thoug-” 

“No, Callum,” the elf said, stopping him in his tracks. She offered him a smile and walked over to him, placing the thick pillow against the rock. “It’s fine. I love it.” A relieved smile flittered across Callum’s face, and taking her hand in his, they both lied down on the mat. Fitting next to each other perfectly and contently. Callum held Rayla close to his chest as she laid her head down over his heart, relishing in the steady sound of his heartbeat and feeling herself relax. Callum even had the thoughtfulness to pull the blankets up over her shoulders. Her arm lazily wrapped around his waist, and with a hint of concern, she heard his heart begin to pick up. 

“So, uhm, just real quick, but please don’t make fun of me for this.” he said, his voice unsure and wavering. Rayla’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What? Why would I make fun o-” 

“Manus. Pluma. Volantus.” he said quickly in a hushed tone. The markings on his pale arms began to glow a bright blue and in mere seconds, long auburn feathers grew from his arms. Quickly turning into large wings that immediately enveloped Rayla in a warm embrace. And as surprised as she was, the very first thing she noticed was just how soft the feathers were. Their fluff felt softer and more comfortable than any blanket she had ever felt before in her life, and they were a nice and unexpected change from the chilling night air that she had been sitting in for a while. A grin lit up her face and she burrowed her face into the fabric of Callum’s shirt. She could feel his breath hitch. 

“Is this cheesy? This is too cheesy, isn’t it? Yeah you know what I’m just gonna stop the spell and then we can go to sleep like norm-” 

“No, Callum it’s not cheesy. It’s sweet.” Rayla felt him relax beneath her. She turned up to look at him, moss green meeting light purple. “And shut up. You need to give yourself more credit.” 

Callum’s chest vibrated softly as he scoffed out a laugh and continued to wrap his wings tightly around Rayla, fully surrounding her with their silkiness and warmth. The elf could begin to feel her eyelids grow heavy. 

And for a moment, they laid there. Holding each other in their arms under the moonlight and letting themselves rest. Their legs tangled together and their breathing fell in sync with each other. And just as Rayla began to dip between the world of the awake and the realm of sleep, she heard Callum lovingly mutter, 

“I love you Rayla...And I will always be there to catch you.” 

The elf fell asleep with a gentle smile on her face. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please please PLEASE tell me if this was good or not! I almost never write romance, and being an ace person with no relationship background whatsoever, i have no idea how to write romance or shit like that. Platonic cuddling and fluff?? I can totally do. Romance? Ehh, maybe.  
> So please let me know if you guys liked it or not! I would really love to hear from you!!  
> Until next time guys! Love you all!!:)


End file.
